


Bootstrap Paradox

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was definitely in Before the Flood, definitely</p>
<p>Sometimes it helps that Clara is really, really bossy.</p>
<p>dedicated to @momcast the loyal-est of shippers</p>
<p>not quite her tumblr prompt - but hopefully this is fluffy enough to make any heart glad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bootstrap Paradox

“Right, bootstrap paradox, wonderful. TARDIS now!”

“Yes boss!” Probably best not to argue, questions later, she was doing that stern thing, he quite liked it.

He flopped into the nearest chair.

“What do you think you’re doing? With me!”

She marched him into the nearest bathroom and handed him toothbrush and paste.

“Get on with it!”

He brushed, rinsed and spat – then stared at Clara, eyebrows raised.

“Better!”

She grabbed the lapels of his jacket, stood on tiptoes and kissed him.

After moments of flapping and incredulity, he moaned softly, threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> The new season is trying to kill us, that's my conclusion
> 
> So, if you hated this, tell me, if you loved this, tell me, if you really loved this - share.
> 
> Thank you all.


End file.
